


Home

by ThreeSecondsInTheCosmos



Series: Demonic Souls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSecondsInTheCosmos/pseuds/ThreeSecondsInTheCosmos
Summary: bleh! Usual rules, no fire yo





	Home

_Was she going to kill him? Maybe she knows what he did. No, she could not know, nobody could. Unless they were some all-seeing god, no one knew about what he did._

The chase continued outside of the temple, into a courtyard filled with trees. Bill hid behind one of these trees.

_Whom am I kidding? Hiding behind a tree never works._

“Newton! What are you doing? You _know_ there’s a rogue demon out here!”

Bill raised an eyebrow, confused. He peeked around the tree.

Standing in front of “Newton” was a very tall woman wearing a long hooded robe.

“I was hungry!” Newton replied. The woman massaged her temples.

Bill screamed inside his head. _SHE WAS GOING TO EAT ME?_

“Okay. Okay. Just get inside before sundown, alright?”

**_Oh my god, stop fucking screaming._ **

_What?_

**_It’s hurting my head, stop._ **

Bill stopped.

**_Thank you._ **

_What is this?_

**_Telepathy, dummy._ **

_Wha-?_

**_The ability to speak via the mind?_ **

_…right._

Silence. Who was this?

_Who are you?_

**_The gal behind you._ **

“S’alright, she’s gone”

Bill spun around to face Newton. Close up, she was extremely pretty. But that’s beside the point.

“You were trying to eat me!”

“As I said to Jhezelbraum earlier, I. Was. Hungry!”

Bill scrunched his shoulders to his head, showing discomfort. He put his hands together as if to pray. The hands pointed towards Newton.

“YeahIhaveasevereproblemwiththatpleasedon’teatmethankyou”

“okay, okay, I get it. Ya don’t wanna be eate-”

Bill had walked away.

_…and he’s gone._


End file.
